Spójrzmy na to chłodno i spokojnie Sue Thomas przepadła
by SanAngle
Summary: Sue i Jack są narzeczonymi. Niby wyjawili sobie swoje uczucia, niby planują ślub, ale jedna kłótnia powoduje, że zrywają zaręczyny. Jack chce przeprosić Sue, ale ta nagle.. znika. Bez wieści. Na dodatek nikt nie wie gdzie jest. A jakby tego było mało w kolejnej sprawie, umiejętności Sue są niezbędne. Krótki romans z Paryżem w tle.
1. Chapter 1

_Rozdział pierwszy _

_Czasem trzeba zrobić coś szalonego. Coś, czego nigdy wcześniej się nie robiło. _

Ruszyła pustą kamienną dróżką, w stronę motelu, w którym przez najbliższe dni będzie mieszkała. W jednej ręce trzymała torbę z rzeczami. Obok niej szedł jej wierny towarzysz, Levi. Pogrążona w myślach, początkowo nie zauważyła, że pies trąca ją pyskiem. W końcu jednak spojrzała na niego i zrozumiała, że jej coś, a la komórka, dzwoni. Wyjęła ją, spojrzała na wyświetlacz i zmarszczyła brwi. Na ekranie pojawiło się migające zdjęcie Jacka, znak że dzwoni. Po chwili zastanowienia, odrzuciła połączenie. Wtedy ujrzała, że nie dzwonił po raz pierwszy, i nie jako jedyny. Oprócz jego numeru, były jeszcze imiona Lucy, Tary, Bobby'ego, a nawet Mylesa. Z głośnym westchnieniem, wyłączyła komórkę. Jeszcze nie mogą dowiedzieć się, co się stało, czemu tak nagle zniknęła.

O jej nagłym zniknięciu, wiedział jak na razie tylko D., a on jedynie z powodu, tego że musiał podpisać zgodę na jej urlop. A i Dimitrius, nie miał bladego pojęcia, dlaczego wyjeżdża i dokąd. Tak czy siak, gdzieś w dokumentach, miała zgodę na dwutygodniowy urlop oraz bilety lotnicze.

Tak w zasadzie, to wiedziała, że powinna kogokolwiek poinformować o wyjeździe. Tyle, że decyzja została podjęta tak nagle, a informacja, że dostała się na ten kurs, przybyła w ostatniej, prawie że chwili, a do tego dochodził fakt, kłótni z Jackiem. A poza tym, nie poinformowała ich wcześniej o pomyśle zapisania się na ten kurs, tylko dlatego, że nie chciała łudzić szczęścia.

Właśnie, kłótnia z Jackiem. Nic nie wskazywało na to, że z pozoru zwykła rozmowa, gdy jako jedyni zostali wieczorem na nadgodzinach w pracy, doprowadzi, aż do zerwania zaręczyn. A poróżnili się z powodu, zwykłej sprawy. Chociaż, nie.. poróżnili się dlatego, że mieli inne poglądy na temat przesłuchiwania więźniów. Nie po raz pierwszy, była na niego zła, z powodu tego jak podchodził do zamachowców. W końcu byli to tylko ludzie, nic nie uprawniało Jacka, by traktował ich jak śmiecie.

A może przesadza? Przecież, wychowana w konserwatywnej rodzinie, miała dość specyficzne poglądy na życie. W tym, że każdy człowiek, obojętnie jaki, jest równy wobec innych. A innym z zespołu nie przeszkadzały metody Jacka. Tak czy siak, po dłuższym czasie kłótni, nie wytrzymała, zdjęła z reki pierścionek zaręczynowy, położyła go na biurku Jacka i zanim ten zdołał przetrawić wiadomości, wyszła. Tego wieczora nie odbierała telefonów, od chwili gdy otrzymała wiadomość, że dostała się na bezpłatny kurs. Następnego dnia ze spakowaną walizką, podjechała jak najwcześniej do pracy, wiedząc, że o tej porze nie spotka Jacka i skierowała się od razu do Dimitriusa. Ten, bez większego zdziwienia podpisał jej zwolnienie, zapewne nie maił jeszcze pojęcia o tym co wydarzyło się poprzedniego wieczoru. Później pojechała na lotnisko, odebrała bilety i wsiadła do samolotu na lot do Paryża. A od dwóch godzin jest już w stolicy miłości. Bez ukochanego, porzuconego z własnej winy. Może za ostro zareagowała? A i bez tego, nie powinna tak po prostu odejść bez słowa.

Doszła już do ośrodka. Po krótkim zarejestrowaniu, udała się do swojego pokoju i wyjrzała przez okno. Widniał przez nie, piękny widok na Paryż.

- Levi? Widzisz? – zapytała psa, który zainteresowany podszedł za właścicielką do okna – Teraz mamy urlop.. Prawdziwy, dwutygodniowy urlop.

Późnym popołudniem, akurat, gdy Lucy Dotson Lelland postanowiła zrobić sobie krótką drzemkę, rozległ się dzwonek komórki. Zastanawiając się, kto może do niej teraz dzwonić, podniosła słuchawkę i usłyszała znajomy głos:

- Lucy? Wiesz może gdzie jest Sue? – zaczął bez żadnego wstępu.

- Nie widziałam jej od wtorku, a tak w ogóle to cześć – ziewnęła – Jutro wrócę na te ostatnie kilka tygodni, to pogadam z nią.

- Ale o to właśnie chodzi – słychać było, że Jack jest zdenerwowany – Nie odbiera telefonów, nie ma jej w pracy, w ogóle jakby rozpłynęła się w powietrzu.

- To że nie odbiera telefonów, to akurat wiem. Próbowałam się dodzwonić do niej, bo pytała co chcę żeby kupiła dla Micheala. Jack, czy wy przypadkiem się o coś nie pokłóciliście? Bo masz taki dziwny ton głosu – zaniepokoiła się Lucy.

-Tak jakby – odparł zmieszany.

- Czy powiesz mi o co chodzi? – zapytała.

-Jeszcze nie. Najpierw muszę z nią porozmawiać – powiedział i po chwili się rozłączył.

Przez dłuższy czas dzwonił kolejno do każdego członka zespołu. Jednakże była niedziela, a oni mieli co drugą niedzielę wolną. A teraz właśnie taka była. Dimitriusa nie widział od piątku, a od jego żony wiedział, że D. jest chory i teraz się kuruje, ale najpewniej przyjdzie do pracy w poniedziałek. Z kolei zarówno Tara, jak i Bobby nie mieli zielonego pojęcia czemu Sue nie przyszła wczoraj do pracy, a jej telefon się nie odzywa.

Westchnął. Nie tak planował ich ostatnią rozmowę. Mieli napisać końcowy raport, a później chciał zaprosić ją na kolację i omówić ślub. Jednak tory ich dyskusji wjechały na zupełnie niewłaściwe tory. Zaczęli bowiem omawiać dogłębnie sposób przesłuchiwania Richarda T. jednego z podejrzanych o zamach terrorystyczny. Dokładniej zaś mówiąc, to Sue, zaczęła mu zarzucać złe traktowanie więźnia i zbyt okrutne przesłuchiwanie go.

- Jesteś zbyt miękka, Sue. Praca tutaj niczego, jak widać, cię nie nauczyła – rzucił, zanim zdołał ugryźć się w język.

Powinien wtedy rzucić jakąś żartobliwą uwagę lub skierować rozmowę na ich wspólną przyszłość, tekstem choćby najbanalniejszym ''Ale właśnie za to cię kocham'' czy ''Przynajmniej kłótnie małżeńskie nam nie grożą''. Jednak jego niewyparzona gęba, znów dała o sobie znać.

A Sue nie zwlekała z odpowiedzią.

- Ah tak?! Ja przynajmniej nie traktuję ludzi jak śmieci! – krzyknęła.

Pamiętał, że była wtedy zdenerwowana. Nie potrafiła, a może nie chciała załagodzić konfliktu, tylko podsyciła jego i swój gniew. Powinien wtedy podejść do niej i po prostu ją przytulić. Ale w tamtej chwili wściekłość przesłoniła mu jasność umysłu.

I tylko zaognił spór.

- Naprawdę Sue? – mógł powiedzieć choćby tylko ''czy ja ciebie traktuję jak śmiecia?'' i to na pewno zakończyłoby kłótnie zanim na dobre siebie zranili. Ale jego hak jakiegoś osła stać było tylko na – Tyle, że jak nie próbuję oczyszczać każdego zatrzymanego, tylko dlatego, że w przeszłości ojciec dał mu jeden raz czy dwa klapsa.

Widział jej gniew wypisany na twarzy. Widział, że burzy się w niej krew. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział jej tak wściekłej i prawdę mówiąc nigdy więcej nie chciał widzieć jej znów takiej. Jednak wtedy na to nie zważał. Dopiero teraz myśląc o tym dniu, przypomniał sobie jej wyraz twarzy.

- Bo co? Przynajmniej traktuję ich na równi ze sobą! To jest przestępstwo?

- Za bardzo się z nimi spoufalasz! To przestępcy. W dodatku nie tyle przestępcy, co mordercy! Mordercy niewinnych ludzi!

- Skąd wiesz?! Pytałeś się ich?! A, nie bo pan Mądrala był zbyt zajęty oskarżaniem ich i zdobywaniem kolejnych awansów! Karierowicz – prychnęła z pogardą.

Wiedział, że naprawdę tak nie myślała. Że to wszystko wina jej zbytniego wzburzenia. A jednak w tamtym momencie nie myślała logicznie.

- Widać, że praca tutaj niczego cię nie nauczyła- powtórzył.

I wtedy zauważył, że przesadził. Gdy na początku powiedział te słowa, ona najwyraźniej nie zwróciła na nie większej uwagi. Ale teraz sprawił, że zapanowała długa, męcząca cisza. I stało się coś, czego Jack nie spodziewał się nigdy. Sue zdjęła pierścionek zaręczynowy, położyła go na biurku przed agentem, odwróciła się i wyszła. Wszystko to stało się, zanim on zdołał się połapać, co i jak. Od tamtej pory tj. od piątku jej nie widział. I coraz bardziej się o nią niepokoił.

Pierwszy dzień wolnego spędziła wędrując pieszo po zatłoczonych ulicach Paryża. Raz po raz wskazywała Levi'owi na kolejny piękny budynek/rzeźbę/most/fontannę i robiła zdjęcie tegoż obiektu architektonicznego. Była zachwycona pięknem tego miasta. Fakt, że dotychczas niewiele razy była za granicą przyczyniał się również w dużym stopniu do jej oczarowania stolicą Francji. Ale nawet to nie pomogło jej zapomnieć o kłótni z Jackiem.

Westchnęła. Zajęcia zaczynała wieczorem od ogniska zapoznawczego. W sumie oprócz niej na kursie było 100 osób i jak zobaczyła na liście uczestników z najróżniejszych krajów, choć i tak przeważali Amerykanie i Francuzi.

Tak, posłuchanie się swojego brata, było na razie najlepszą rzeczą, którą w ostatnim tygodniu zrobiła. I choć i tak nie wiedziała do ostatniej chwili czy się dostała, to wybranie się za granicę i odsunięcie się od własnych problemów, wpłynie na nią dobrze. Spojrzy na to z boku, bez emocji i podejmie właściwą decyzję. Może, jeśli przejdzie ten kurs bez żadnych wpadek, to zdecyduje się tu zostać i znaleźć jakąś pracę, którą dzięki jednemu papierkowi od organizatorów kursu, powinna dostać bez problemu. Ale… Cóż, wolała nie myśleć, co zrobi gdy już te dwa tygodnie się skończą. A na pewno nie o tym, że będzie musiała dokonać bardzo trudnego wyboru.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dziękuję serdecznie za komentarz, Zoju. To mile połechtało moją próżność i zmotywowało do pisania. **

**I zapraszam do dalszego komentowania :)**

_Rozdział drugi_

_Czasem warto się spóźnić._

Ognisko zapoznawcze właśnie się skończyło i Levi zmęczony ganianiem się z innymi psami, usnął praktycznie od razu, moszcząc się na łóżku i zajmując ponad połowę łóżka. Sue tylko westchnęła i kręcąc z dezaprobatą głową, poszła wziąć prysznic. Tam zaczęła rozmyślać.

Poznała dzisiaj wiele ciekawych ludzi. Choćby te hiszpańskie małżeństwo. Oboje szaleni, zgodni , pełni humoru. Ona tak jak Sue głucha, również nauczona mowy i czytania z ruchu warg, straciła słuch w wieku 12 lat, fotografka. On - nauczyciel w szkole dla niesłyszących. Poznała go w owej szkole, do której zaczęła chodzić, po wypadku w wyniku, którego straciła słuch. Szczęśliwe małżeństwo od 12 lat.  
- Widzisz? Można – powiedział jakiś głos w jej duszy– głuchota nie przeszkadza w byciu szczęśliwym.  
- Przecież jestem szczęśliwa. Zaakceptowałam swoją głuchotę już dawno temu – odpowiedziała sobie zdziwiona.  
- Ale jednak tu przyjechałaś – podszepnął jej głosik.  
Nie odpowiedziała już sobie nic, jedynie gdy spływały po niej strumienie wody, zastanawiała się nad sensem słów jej podświadomości. Coś w tym było. Nie zgłosiła się tu przecież tylko z powodu ambicji i materialnych korzyści. Nadzieja.. Niemożliwe marzenie, niespełnione pragnienie…  
Powoli jej myśli przeszły w kierunku Jacka, gdy wyszła spod prysznica, wzięła do rąk swój telefon i zaczęła obracać go w dłoni. Zadzwonić czy nie zadzwonić.  
Początkowo, gdy wyjeżdżała nie chciała nikogo informować o wyjeździe. Bo wtedy musiałaby powiedzieć o swojej nadziei, która przecież i tak się nie spełni… Chciała chociaż wiedzieć dlaczego straciła słuch..  
Jack.. Powinna go przeprosić. Powinna zadzwonić i powiedzieć, że żałuje tego, co zrobiła.. Że niesłusznie uniosła się pychą.. Lecz patrząc na ten telefon, nie wiedziała czy się na to zdobędzie. W końcu tylko uruchomiła urządzenie i sprawdziła godzinę. 22:00. Czyli jeśli odejmie 5 godzin, to w Waszyngtonie będzie 17:00. Jest jeszcze w pracy. Nie będzie teraz dzwonić. Nie może też czekać, bo jutro nie wstanie. Cóż, zadzwoni jutro.  
I z tą myślą położyła się spać.

- Myles, wiesz może czy coś zaszło pomiędzy Jackiem i Sue? – zapytała Lucy, gdy jedli obiad.  
'Harvard' oderwał wzrok od gazety i spojrzał z uwagą na żonę.  
- Czy chodzi ci o to, czy oni? Przecież ona jest wierząca i to mocno– kilka bliżej nieokreślonych machnięć rękoma.  
- Nie, nie – uśmiechnęła się, widząc nieporadność męża.  
- A więc miało między nimi zajść? – zapytał.  
- Jack dzwonił dzisiaj do mnie. Pytał się, czy wiem, gdzie jest Sue – zaczęła i spojrzała na ukochanego.  
- A tak.. Zniknęła tak jakoś niespodziewanie.. Ale było z tym zamieszania. Akurat mamy dowód w sądzie, tyle że nie mamy głosu. Potrzebujemy Sue, żeby nam to rozszyfrowała. A ona jeśli wzięła urlop to w bardzo niefortunnym momencie. I odpowiedziałaś, że gdzie pojechała? – zapytał, ponownie skupiając wzrok na gazecie.  
- Właśnie w tym sęk, że nie mam pojęcia – odparła Lucy.  
- Taak? To bardzo ciekawe.. – mruknął Myles i dopiero po chwili dotarło do niego sens tego, co powiedziała mu żona – Jak to nie masz pojęcia? – spytał marszcząc brwi – Przecież wy zawsze mówicie sobie wszystko.. – spojrzał uważnie na żonę.  
- Dlatego się martwię. Wysłała do mnie sms-a w sobotę z pytaniem, co chcemy dla Micheala. Odczytałam tą wiadomość wczoraj i od wczoraj próbuję się do niej dodzwonić. Nie odbiera telefonu i już mi głowa pęka od słyszenia w kółko tego samego : Tu poczta głosowa. Zostaw wiadomość po usłyszeniu sygnału.  
- Tak, rzeczywiście ma wyłączoną komórkę – stwierdził po chwili milczenia- Sam też dzisiaj do Sue dzwoniłem.. W sprawie tego dowodu. Może leci gdzieś samolotem i dlatego wyłączyła to swoje urządzenie?  
- Nie.. To do niej nie pasuje – pokręciła głową- Poinformowałaby nas o tym… Chyba, że to coś nagłego – powiedziała z wolna – może ktoś zachorował albo ma operację i Sue, co sił w nogach pognała tam? – zastanowiła się.  
- Albo też siedzi u siebie w domu, bo jest chora.. Możemy wymyślać godzinami, ale póki się nie odezwie nie mamy pewności. Jak D. się wykuruje i wróci, to się zapytamy, gdzież to nasza Sue pojechała.  
Na tym zakończyła się dyskusja państwa Lellandów na temat Sue. A Lucy w myślach postanowiła wybadać, co się właściwie stało pomiędzy jej przyjaciółmi.

Wtorek nie zaczął się zbyt pomyślnie dla agenta specjalnego Jacka Hudsona. Po pierwsze zaspał. Zdarzyło mu się to po raz pierwszy w jego karierze i nie ulegało najmniejszej wątpliwości, że gdy się obudził i ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że jest już 9, był na siebie wściekły. Po drugie, gdy kupował kawę w pobliskiej kawiarni (kawa niby w biurze jest, ale jakoś nie miał ochoty na lurę), jakiś przechodzień potrącił go i zawartość kubka wylądowała na jego koszuli. Co spowodowało, że musiał wrócić do domu i się przebrać (co za szczęście, że kawiarnia znajduje się na tej samej ulicy, co jego mieszkanko). Po trzecie jadąc do pracy wpadł w korek i stał w nim godzinę. Później zaś miał problemy z parkowaniem. Dlatego, gdy wreszcie o 12 z minutami wszedł do biura ostatnią rzeczą na jaką miał ochotę była rozmowa z przełożonym.  
- Pozwolisz na chwilę? – zapytał retorycznie Ted Garett i wskazał na drzwi od swojego gabinetu.  
Jack niepewnie wszedł do pomieszczenia i gdy tylko Garett zamknął za sobą drzwi, zaczął się gorączkowo tłumaczyć:  
- Wiem, że powinienem być tu o 9. Ale to wina budzika. Przysięgam, pójdę dziś do sklepu i kupię nowy… Pewnie jesteś zły? – tu spojrzał na Teda, który patrzył na niego spode łba, jakby nie wiedział jak zacząć. Dlatego Jack szybko wrócił do przeprosin – Obiecuję to się nigdy nie powtórzy. Mogę w ramach kary zostawać później w pracy. Powiedzmy jakiś tydzień, dobrze? – widząc nadal, że Ted ma tą samą minę, co wcześniej pośpiesznie dorzucił – albo.. albo jeszcze lepiej przez miesiąc. Tylko proszę nie mów, że się na mnie zawiodłeś i że cofasz swoją zgodę – zamknął oczy, jakby to miało sprawić, że jego życzenie się spełni.  
Jakiś czas temu, a było to miesiąc po tym, jak Sue zrezygnowała z wyjazdu do NY, Jack poszedł do Teda po zgodę na spotykanie się z Sue. FBI bowiem stosowało zasadę nie spotykania się z współpracownikami, przełożonymi czy informatorami. Niestosowanie się do tej zasady bez zgody zwierzchnika bądź też dyrektora, skutkowało wydaleniem z pracy bądź też transferem. A że zwierzchnikiem Sue i Jacka był Ted Garett, to do niego Sparky udał się po zgodę. Ten zaś stwierdził, że nigdy się na nich nie zawiódł i dlatego się zgodzi. O ile oczywiście będą się zachowywać wzorowo w pracy i nie będą mieszać swojego życia prywatnego z zawodowym.  
Dlatego Jack modlił się teraz w duchu, żeby ta jedna, głupia wpadka nie przekreśliła ich marzeń i wspólnego życia. To znaczy wtedy, gdy już Sue się odezwie i on ją przeprosi.  
- Skończyłeś? – zapytał Ted. Jack otworzył oczy i kilka razy zamrugał – siadaj.  
- Nie jesteś na mnie zły?  
- Szczerze mówiąc to nawet nie zauważyłem, że się spóźniłeś. Dopiero co wróciłem od lekarza – uśmiechnął się przepraszająco, ale jego twarz po chwili znów się zachmurzyła – Właściwie to nie o tym chciałem z tobą porozmawiać.  
- Mianowicie?- spytał z jednej strony szczęśliwy, że Ted nie chce odwołać zgody z powodu spóźnienia, z drugiej zaniepokojony tym, o czym chciał z nim pomówić zwierzchnik. Rzadko widział, by był czymś zmartwiony, a jeśli nawet, to i tak po chwili na twarz szefa wracał uśmiech, najczęściej rozbawienia żartem któregoś z podwładnych. Założył ręce na piersi i słuchał uważnie.  
-Chodzi o Sue. Od soboty nie ma jej w pracy. Nie wiem czy była w piątek, bo tego dnia również wypadła moja wizyta u lekarza, a D., który mnie zastępował, jest chory i niezdolny do jakichkolwiek wyjaśnień.. ale muszę ci powiedzieć, że zaczynam się denerwować – w tym momencie zauważył, że Jack napina się ze stresu i że palce Hudsona, powoli zaciskają się na materiale koszuli. Nagle poczuł, że odgadł – Jack, czy wy się pokłóciliście?  
Sparky lekko pobladł po czym starając się, by jego głos jak najmniej drżał, zapytał:  
- Skąd ten pomysł?  
- Spotykacie się, ba! jesteście narzeczonymi. W czwartkowy wieczór zostaliście sami, by napisać raport. A w piątek już jej nie było, najprawdopodobniej nie było. Coś się musiało stać! Od tamtej pory nie daje znaku życia, nikt nie ma pojęcia gdzie się podziewa - pochylił się w stronę agenta.  
- Nic się nie stało. Naprawdę. To był miły wieczór. Napisaliśmy ten raport do końca i poszliśmy na kolację, by ustalić kolejne sprawy odnośnie ślubu. Obrusy mają być błękitne – próbował wmówić jednocześnie też sobie, że nic się nie stało.  
Ted wstał i zaczął krążyć po pokoju.  
- Rozumiem.. – coś mu tu nie pasowało. Przez chwilę milczał, próbując zebrać myśli i słychać było tylko jego kroki i z lekka nerwowy oddech Jacka. Nagle zatrzymał się – A więc skoro między wami wszystko gra..  
- Najzupełniej. Wszystko jest cacy – pospieszył z zapewnieniem Hudson.  
- To zapewne wiesz, gdzie podziała się Sue – dokończył i spojrzał uważnie na Jacka.  
- Jak się to nazywała ta miejscowość.. Coś na M czy W.. – udał, że próbuje sobie przypomnieć, by zyskać na czasie. Rozpaczliwie próbował wymyśleć jakąś miejscowość, do której Sue mogłaby pojechać, a w której trudno złapać jakiś kontrakt, by upewnić się czy mówi prawdę. Obecnie chciał zataić fakt kłótni, by nie przekreślać ich przyszłości – jeśli Garett miałby zły humor, a na taki wyglądało, mógł nawet przenieść jedno z nich na drugi koniec kraju.  
- Memphis? – zasugerował Ted – Miami?  
- Nie.. Jakoś inaczej – kątem oka dostrzegł samochód z reklamą jakiegoś festiwalu.  
- Milwaukee – palnął.  
- Milwaukee? Przecież to w Wisconsin! – brwi Garetta poszybowały w górę – Po co Sue miałaby pojechać do Milwaukee?  
- Na Polish Fest - tak, samochody z reklamami festiwali przydają się do czegoś.  
- Festiwal Polskich imigrantów? Nie wiedziałem, że Sue ma polskie korzenie – aż wytrzeszczył oczy ze zdumienia.  
- Tak. Jej babcia była Polką – O, jak gładko udało mu się z tego wszystkiego wybrnąć. Nie na darmo przecież pracuje w FBI.  
Ted zdziwiony kołysał się na butach. Jack wykorzystując okazję szybko zapytał:  
- Czy to już wszystko?  
- Tak – agent jak najszybciej mógł, wstał i ruszył w kierunku drzwi – Jack! – Hudson zatrzymał się niechętnie i odwrócił się w stronę szefa – Mam nadzieję, że jesteś ze mną całkowicie szczery i nieobecność Sue nie jest związana z waszą kłótnią.  
- Czy ja cię kiedykolwiek okłamałem?  
Milczenie przedłużało się. W końcu Sparky wyszedł.  
Ted usiadł przy biurku i oparł brodę o dłonie. Coś mu tu nie pasowało. Nie przypominał sobie, by Sue kiedykolwiek wspominała o swoich polskich korzeniach. Zresztą jeśli pojechała na ten cały Polish Fest, powinna poinformować całą ekipę o tym, a nie jedynie narzeczonego, który zresztą wydawał się wczoraj z lekka ogłupiały nieobecnością blondynki. Ale z drugiej strony jeśli się rozstali, to czemu Jack tak bardzo bał się, że on może cofnąć zgodę? Chyba nie robiłby tego, jeśli faktycznie by się rozstali. Wychodzi na to, że ją chroni. Tylko ciekawe przed czym.


	3. Chapter 3

EDIT: Poprawiłam imię brata Sue :) Miłego czytania

_Rozdział trzeci_

_Czasem rozmowa czyni cuda_

Wtorek i środę spędziła na zajęciach/kursach. Ponieważ było to skierowane po części do pracowników programów dla osób nie słyszących, zaczęto od najlepszych form przekazywania treści w International Sign* i w innych językach migowych . Później zaczęto omawiać ważność języków migowych, o przełamywaniu barier społecznych, 2 rozmowy konferencyjne (tu Hiszpan, Carlos, ten którego wraz z jego żoną poznała, pełnił tu funkcję tłumacza) z przedstawicielami dwóch firm telewizyjnych – obie były francuskie, o potrzebach włączania do filmów, w prawym dolnym rogu tłumacza ze względu na to, że sam tekst nie pokaże kontekstu**. I tak to trwało z krótkimi przerwami na lunch i na zaczerpnięcie powietrza. Zaczynały się ok.8 i odbywały się do wieczora. Jedynie Levi mógł odpocząć i to na okrągło, bo pozwalano mu i innym psom wyhasać się w ogrodzie owego budynku albo na korytarzu, jeżeli nie było nikogo, kto mógł je popilnować na dworze.

Tak czy siak Sue nie miała czasu, by zadzwonić do Jacka, ponieważ gdy wracała już do pokoju, była wykończona i nie marzyła o niczym innym jak o wyspaniu się. Tak więc pomysł zadzwonienia do Jacka cały czas odkładał się na święte nigdy.

Aż do czwartku. W czwartek bowiem miała wolne, gdyż można było sobie wybierać na jakie kursy/wykłady się pójdzie. A, że na ten dzień zaplanowano wykład na temat pracy tłumaczy przysięgłych, w sądach i tego typu rzeczy, Sue postanowiła zrobić sobie dzień wolny i nareszcie zadzwonić.

Ale z tym był problem. Otóż, gdy już wyciągnęła telefon by porozmawiać, o tej w miarę normalnej godzinie (odczekała do 14, bo stwierdziła, że wtedy już powinien być na nogach, a czekając na ten czas kupiła prezenty dla rodziców i synka Lucy), zaczęła się zastanawiać do kogo właściwie powinna zadzwonić. I do kogo jako pierwszego. Z jednej strony powinna zadzwonić do Lucy – były w końcu przyjaciółkami i powinna jej wyjaśnić, dlaczego pojechała. To, gdzie, powinien już wyjaśnić D. stwierdziła. Zostawiła w końcu gdzieś w stercie papierzysk list z wyjaśnieniem, gdzie jedzie. Dimitrius od poniedziałku już pewnie to wie, bo zawsze starał się mieć wszystko uporządkowane na biurku. Z drugiej strony powinna zadzwonić do Jacka i go przeprosić. Zasługiwał na to. Ale bała się tego. Po prostu bała się. Potrzebowała porady, pomocy. Zamknęła oczy i zastanowiła się. Lucy na pewno jej pomoże. W końcu była jej przyjaciółką i nieraz już się wspierały, szczególnie w trudnych decyzjach, jak na przykład, gdy Dotson zastanawiała się czy dać Mylesowi jeszcze jedną szansę. A później.. Później zadzwoni do Jacka.

Włączyła swoją komórkę i wybrała numer Lucy, jednocześnie zastanawiając się, kiedy jej przyjaciółka miała wrócić do pracy. Z tego, co pamiętała to chyba środa. A może piątek? I jak to jest, gdy chce się coś sobie usilnie przypomnieć, to im bardziej się starała, tym większe miała wątpliwości. Dała temu spokój, tym bardziej, że na ekranie zobaczyła „Hej! Dlaczego się nie odzywasz"

- Cześć, Lucy – powiedziała do słuchawki – Właśnie chciałam z tobą o tym porozmawiać - niepewnie zwróciła się do przyjaciółki.

- Wiedziałam! Wiedziałam – powtórzyła ta z radością, której nie mogła zauważyć blondynka – Myles zaczął twierdzić, że skoro się nie odzywasz, to pewnie cię ktoś porwał.

- Naprawdę?

- Nie. Według niego to ja wymyślam nieprawdopodobne historie, dlaczego się nie odzywasz – Sue uśmiechnęła się, widząc na wyświetlaczu te słowa, lecz uśmiech ten znikł, gdy przeczytała to do końca – Stwierdził, że najpewniej leżysz u siebie w domu obłożnie chora, nie mogąc podnieść słuchawki od telefonu.

- To Dimitrius wam nie przekazał, że jestem w Paryżu? – zapytała blednąc.

- D. leży chory w domu – poinformowała Lucy, po czym nagle zrozumiała sens zdania – Jesteś w Paryżu? To miasto miłości, w sam wraz dla zakochanych! Muszę namówić Myles, by tam pojechać na jakieś wakacje. Pomyśleć tylko, że chodzisz sobie po Polach Elizejskich – i tu zaczęła się rozkręcać. Sue z uśmiechem czytała kolejne zdania. Dopiero po około dwudziestu zdaniach, Lucy opanowała się i czując, że powinna udzielić swojej przyjaciółce jakiejś reprymendy, zmieniła głos i zapytała – Ale co ty właściwie robisz w Paryżu? I dlaczego bez Jacka? I dlaczego nas nie poinformowałaś, że wyjeżdżasz? Co ty sobie w ogóle myślałaś?

- Właśnie dlatego dzwonię- wzięła głęboki wdech i zaczęła opowiadać. O tym jak brat znalazł ogłoszenie o tym kursie, o tym jak wysłał jej kandydaturę, a później zanim zdołała się wycofać, przekonał ją do tego. Wreszcie, postanowiła powiedzieć o tym, co ją przekonało i dlaczego nie powiedziała im o wyjeździe – Widzisz, do samego końca nie byłam pewna. Cały czas myślałam, że jednak mnie nie wybiorą. Jimmy musiał widocznie bardzo uczuciowo i przekonująco napisać o mnie – uśmiechnęła się do siebie na wspomnienie braciszka, który by podkreślić swój dobry uczynek, dosyć mocno gestykulował dłońmi – Wiesz dlaczego się na to zdecydowałam? Może to głupie, ale dlatego, że będzie także sprawdzanie słuchu. A ja.. a ja chciałabym się w końcu dowiedzieć, dlaczego straciłam słuch. I mimo, że wiem, że szansa na odzyskanie słuchu jest zerowa, mimo, że ta nadzieja jest bardzo złudna, uchwyciłam się jej jak najmocniej się dało, za nic nie chcąc jej puścić. I wiesz.. – zamilkła na chwilę, by pozbierać myśli – chyba wstydziłam się wam powiedzieć, że zdołałam uwierzyć w to, że może.. że może mogłabym odzyskać coś, czego nigdy nie dane było mi mieć? Choć, pewnie i tak go nie odzyskam, to chociaż chciałabym, chciałabym wiedzieć z jakiego powodu straciłam ten słuch. Czy chodziło o ten za głośno włączony telewizor? Nie wiem. Lekarze również nie wiedzieli. Może oni? – zakończyła.

Lucy przez dłuższy moment milczała. Sue zacisnęła palce u jednej z dłoni, pragnąc by Lucy nie była mocno na nią zła.

- To, co powiedziałaś, było piękne. Naprawdę. Wiesz, chyba rozumiem dlaczego to zrobiłaś.. Choć nadal nie pojmuję, dlaczego wyjechałaś bez pożegnania –po chwili zapytała – Kiedy wracasz?

- Urlop kończy mi się w przyszłą niedzielę. W poniedziałek będę już w pracy. Lucy.. – zawahała się.

- Tak, Sue?

- Nie powiesz im, gdzie jestem? Sama to wyjaśnię, gdy wrócę. Chciałabym tylko, żebyś im powiedziała, że mi nic nie jest, dobrze?

- Dobrze. Mam tylko jedno pytanie.

- Zamieniam się w słuch- roześmiała się.

- Co się stało pomiędzy tobą, a Jackiem?

Uśmiech zniknął z twarzy Sue.

- Drobne nieporozumienie – odrzekła wymijająco blondynka.

- Sue, proszę – nalegała.

- Naprawdę to nic wielkiego.

- Na tyle nic wielkiego, że wydaje się przybity i struty od poniedziałku?- podchwyciła Lucy.

- Naprawdę? – zasmuciła się Sue. Musi jak najszybciej zadzwonić do niego i to wyjaśnić.

- Nie, nie wiem. Od środy jestem w pracy. Próbuję dociec to, co się stało, ale nie chcecie nic powiedzieć. Zupełnie jak gdyby to miało was zabić – zdenerwowała się przyjaciółka –Czuję się trochę pomijana, wiesz?

- Lucy.. Proszę. To naprawdę nic wielkiego. Naprawdę nic się nie stało.

- Na pewno? – upewniła się Lucy – Bo wiesz, zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć. Gdyby cię skrzywdził..

- Daj spokój! Mówimy przecież o Jacku.

- Racja. Coś się pospieszyłam z tymi obietnicami.

Oboje się roześmiały i śmiały się przez czas dłuższy.

- Dobrze, ja już muszę kończyć. Myles stoi przy samochodzie i co rusz puka w zegarek. Baw się dobre się dobrze i uważaj na siebie. Musisz dotrzeć w jednym kawałku na ślub, bo mnie Jack zabije. I, nie, nie powiem gdzie jesteś.

Pożegnały się.

Lucy schowała telefon do kieszeni płaszcza, wyszła z domu, zamykając za sobą drzwi i podeszła do zniecierpliwionego męża.

- Z kim rozmawiałaś? – zapytał, otwierając jej drzwi od samochodu.

- A znajoma zadzwoniła – tak de facto, to zupełne kłamstwo, to nie było, pomyślała zapinając pasy.

*z tego co wyczytałam International Sign jest językiem migowym, który jest używany na konferencjach osób z różnych stron świata

** część z tych tematów rzeczywiście była poruszana na .pl/ Konferencji o języku migowym „Zauważ nasze słowa"


	4. Chapter 4

**Przepraszam, że wrzucam to tak późno, ale istnieje na to tylko jedno wytłumaczenie - nauka. No i brak weny. Czyli dwa powody, koniec końców. Zoja, podchwyciłam twoją sugestię co do Paryża i naszej ulubionej parki. Ale żadnych romansów nie obiecuję, bo nie potrafię czegoś takiego pisać. Ale zobaczymy. Tak czy siak zapraszam na kolejny rozdział, no i oczywiście do komentowania :)**

_Rozdział czwarty_

_Czasem potrzebna jest umiejętność przewidywania_

W pewnym pięknym, białym domie jednorodzinnym w Ohio, zadzwonił telefon. Peter, głowa rodziny, idący w tamtej chwili w szlafroku i z poranną kawą w prawej ręce i gazetą pod lewą pachą, słysząc dzwonek przez moment stał zastanawiając się, co powinien zrobić. Pójść do sypialni, odłożyć kubek i gazetę po czym jak najszybciej wrócić, czy też położyć te rzeczy na stoliku i podejść do telefonu. W końcu podszedł do telefonu, odłożył na bok oba przedmioty i podniósł słuchawkę.  
- Halo?  
- Z tej strony Ted Garett – usłyszał męski głos – Czy rozmawiam może z Peterem Thomasem?  
- Owszem – przytaknął tata Sue, podreptując w miejscu, marząc o tym, by rozmowa jak najprędzej się skończyła.  
- Mam do pana dość dziwne pytanie, które pojawiło się między innymi dlatego, że ktoś coś pomieszał w aktach – ton dzwoniącego wydawał się przepraszający – Może pan nie odpowiadać, jeżeli pan nie chce.  
- Słucham, niech pan je zada – rzucił tęskne spojrzenie w stronę kawy, która powoli się ochładzała.  
- Czy mają państwo korzenie polskie?  
To pytanie zaskoczyło go.  
- Polskie? W sensie, że z Holandii*? – zapytał zdezorientowany.  
- Nie, z Polski. Taki kraj koło Rosji – wytłumaczył mu pan Garett.  
- A.. Pierwsze słyszę. Jeśli jakiekolwiek korzenie istnieją, to są bardzo słabe – odparł, wzruszając ramionami.  
- Dobrze, dziękuję. A i panie Thomas? – spytał.  
- Słucham?  
- Czy pana córka, Sue, moja pracownica, wspominała może, gdzie wyjeżdża? – zapytał.  
- Coś tam przebąkiwała o urlopie. Miała wyjechać, bodajże – podrapał się po głowie, próbując sobie przypomnieć, co właściwie ona mówiła. Bo mówiła niewiele – Europa, Australia? Może Azja. Nie wiem, doprawdy nie wiem – zakończył.  
- Cóż, dziękuję za pomoc – powiedział przełożony Sue, choć tak właściwie nic mu nie dały przypuszczenia głowy rodziny – I przepraszam za telefon o tej porze.  
Ted odłożył słuchawkę i wyciągnął się na krześle. Rozmowa z ojcem Sue była bardzo interesująca. Choć nie dowiedział się za wiele, to i tak to naprowadziło go na pewien trop. Tylko, że teraz będzie musiał podjąć pewną decyzję.

Przez cały czwartek Jack czuł się obserwowany. Jednakże za każdym razem, gdy podnosił głowę, ktoś jak najszybciej odwracał głowę, czy nagle zaczynał wertować papiery. Najpierw myślał, że to przywidzenie, później zaczął zastanawiać się kto, to jest. Początkowo swoje podejrzenia kierował na Bobby'ego, gdyż kilka razy przyłapał go na zerkaniu w swoją stronę, później jednak zauważył, że jego przyjaciel, nie mając zegarka ( zepsuł mu się i musiał oddać do naprawy), spoglądał na zegar wiszący nad głową Hudsona. Wtedy więc zaczął podejrzewać Lucy, co jak się okazało było trafne. Dlatego, gdy po raz n-ty podnosząc głowę widział jak sekretarka chowa głowę w papierzyskach, postanowił do niej podejść. W tym jednak przeszkodził Ted, który zagrodził mu drogę.  
- Pamiętasz jak rozmawialiśmy o tym, co uzgadnialiście na temat waszego ślubu? – zapytał bez wstępu.  
- Tak – odparł z lekkim wahaniem, patrząc ponad ramieniem Garetta, na Lucy, która z udawała, że z zainteresowaniem czyta akta.  
- Wiesz, moja siostrzenica ma obecnie obsesje na punkcie ślubów. Taki wiek – dodał, jakby tonem wyjaśnienia. Jack, nadal bacznie obserwował przyjaciółkę i nie za bardzo docierał do niego sens tego, co mówił Ted.  
- Coś podobnego – mruknął.  
- ..i bardzo chciałaby wiedzieć, jakiego koloru będziecie mieć obrusy. Po kiego jej ta wiedza, nie mam pojęcia, ale obiecałem, że zadam ci to pytanie – spojrzał wyczekująco na Jacka.  
- Obrusy? – zamyślił się na chwilę. Miał wrażenie, że w tym pytaniu jest coś podchwytliwego, ale nie miał pojęcia co. Może dlatego, że za bardzo skupił się na tym, by domyślić się, o co chodzi Lucy, niż na rozmowie z przełożonym. A może też dlatego, że późno się położył. Tak czy siak, wymyślił byle jaką odpowiedź – beżowe.  
Ted uniósł brwi do góry. Po czym powiedział powoli, jak do dziecka:  
- Beżowe powiadasz?  
Jack zawahał się. Ale tylko przez moment.  
- Tak – już sam fakt, że Garett mówił wolno powinien go zastanowić. Jednak w tej chwili przyszło mu do głowy, że może Lucy skontaktowała się z Sue i może dlatego tak zerka. Może Sue jej powiedziała, co zaszło między nimi.  
- Dobrze, powtórzę jej. Ale czy przypadkiem gdy ostatnim razem rozmawialiśmy nie były one błękitne?  
Jack zastygł.  
- A może kontaktowałeś się z nią ostatnio? – dopytywał Ted Garett. Teraz już cały zespół spoglądał na nich znad ekranów komputera – Jeśli tak, to pewnie wiesz, kiedy ona wraca. Bo.. a to najpewniej bardzo dobrze sobie uświadamiasz, że ten Polish Fest kończy się jutro. A tutaj mamy mnóstwo pracy, o czym zapewne ją poinformowałeś – kontynuował dalej przełożony, lekko kiwając się na butach do tyłu i w przód – Zresztą jak dobrze wiesz, jako osobę która ma kontakt z kimś, kto jest na urlopie i jest pilnie potrzebny, mas poinformować tą osobę, że powinna stawić się na miejscu. Pamiętasz tą zasadę, prawda Jack?  
Wiedział już, że wpadł. Wiedział też, że obojętnie co by teraz powiedział, będzie złe. Jeśli potwierdzi, że z nią rozmawiał, będzie miał kłopoty. Jeśli zaprzeczy, będzie musiał przyznać, że nie ma pojęcia co się z nią dzieje, a od tego wniosku tylko jeden krok do potwierdzenia, że pokłócił się z nią.  
Przełknął głośno ślinę.  
- Hudson, do gabinetu. Ale już – krzyknął Garett.  
Potulnie poszedł za szefem. Czuł na sobie uważne spojrzenia przyjaciół. Musieli być zaniepokojeni. Będzie musiał im to wszystko wyjaśnić.  
- O co w tym wszystkim chodzi, Jack? – zapytał, gdy tylko zamknął za sobą drzwi – Co się dzieje z Sue? Co zrobiła? Bo przecież nie popełniła przestępstwa, prawda? – pytał – Powiesz mi, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi?  
Trzymał głowę zwieszoną. Nie odzywał się. Był trochę jak dzieciak, który coś przeskrobał i teraz czeka na burę.  
- Wiesz właściwie gdzie ona jest? – pytał Ted dalej. Nie zważał na to, że agent milczy. Domyślał się, że w końcu brunet musi odpowiedzieć. Kiedyś – Rozmawiałeś z nią? I po co te kłamstwa? Nie przyszło ci na myśl, że zacznę coś podejrzewać?  
Cisza. Wydawało się jakby te wszystkie pytania trafiały w pustkę.  
- Weź coś odpowiedz – krzyknął na Jacka – Nie wsadzę cię do więzienia tylko dlatego, że coś powiesz.  
- Rozumiem. Ale wyjazd to nie przestępstwo, prawda?!  
Szef milczał przez czas dłuższy. Jack zaś na zmianę zaciskał i rozprostowywał palce. Czekał na decyzję Teda. A jej obawiał się i to bardzo. Naprawdę, bał się, że Garett cofnie swoją zgodę.  
- Jack, pojedź gdzieś na kilka dni. Ochłoń trochę. Odpocznij. Może twoje błędy i kłamstwa wynikają ze stresu związanego ze ślubem? Zobacz – na biurku leżało kilka folderów, które dopiero teraz agent zauważył – Tanie linie lotnicze oferują tanie loty do różnych stolic europejskich . Choćby do Paryża. Może pojedziesz tam? A jak wrócisz, to porozmawiamy.  
Ta część przemowy zdumiała go do końca. To było zbyt banalne by mogło być prawdą. Musiał się przesłyszeć. Albo te kilka zdań miało ukryty sens. Ale urlop, to urlop.  
- Jesteś pewny? – spytał cicho. Naprawdę spodziewał się ostrej bury, a nie oferty wyjazdu.  
- Najzupełniej. A teraz idź już do domu i spakuj się. Lot masz za kilka godzin. Do Paryża. Na 4 dni. Idź już zanim się rozmyślę i zacznę cię przesłuchiwać w związku ze zniknięciem Sue.  
- Ale.. ale ona przecież nigdzie nie zniknęła – wyjąkał – wyjechała na urlop.  
- Jack – jego głos zabrzmiał ostro, głosem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu.  
- Już idę – zasalutował i wyszedł.  
Hudson miał rację, co do ukrytego sensu wypowiedzi szefa. Zaledwie dwie godziny wcześniej otrzymał telefon od sympatycznej Sue Thomas, która poinformowała go gdzie jest i kiedy wróci, a oprócz tego przeprosiła go za kłopot związany z niemożliwością opracowania taśmy i przekierowała go do swojego znajomego, obecnie studenta malarstwa i rysunku.  
Sprytny plan szefa polegał na wejście w rolę swatki i pogodzenie dwojga zakochanych. I po to musiał wysłać Jacka do stolicy Francji. Miał tylko nadzieję, że to podziała. Naprawdę nie chciał przenosić któregoś z nich do innego wydziału bądź innej placówki. Oboje naprawdę byli świetni.

* Słowa Poland i Holland brzmią prawie identycznie.


End file.
